


"I wanted to be cremated"

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (in the flesh) [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short character study of Kieren Walker in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I wanted to be cremated"

Scatter my dust in the wind  
Don’t leave me to rot  
The price for those who sinned  
Is to rest not

Don’t give my body to the earth  
God will call on the misled  
And in my second birth  
I will know what it is to be  ~~un~~ dead

Don’t let a Revelation make me  
Something that I am not  
I’m not a sinner, give me mercy  
Please don’t leave me to rot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write a better poem because this one really doesn't do the show justice


End file.
